Adventure into the forgotten and unknown equstria
by Bolted Quil
Summary: Almost one thousand and twenty three years before the main six meat, the son of a dragon and a unicorn is chased out of his home from bandits, he is forced out of hiding... And finds a journey that will take him to the edge of Equestria.


**Here we go. First book. Chapter one. Here we go. Hey if you are reading this. THANK YOU!**

* * *

In a dark cave lay a pony shaped figure curled up in a circle surrounded by an assortment of jewels and gold. Most were roughly cut.

The pony in the cave, while he looked like an Alocorn, in truth he was a part dragon unicorn. his scale like fur was blue and had claws at the end of his for hoofs, which were purple. He had the usual dragon spikes going down his back, they were purple with red fire like designs on them. His wings had similar red designs, but were a teal green color where instead of purple.

His cutie mark looked like quill with a lightning bolt instead of a feather. He had blue hair with green and red highlight, his hair was cut so that it covered his right eye. But he found it fit him, After all it was hard doing your own hair.

He hardly ever went down to the town bellow, and when he did it was only to buy and sell goods.

BZZZZ!

He was awoken by a small bug like creature called a time bug. He had trained this one to wake him up at six in the morning. "Time to wake up quill." He said as he trotted over to a small creak like area of water in the cave. It was aluminated by a hole in the cave and a forge to the left.

He brought his mouth down to the water and took a few sips. Than…

SSSPLAAAASH

He dived into the water, completely submerging his body. A few seconds later he flew out of the water and straight out the hole in the roof. He twirled and the water flew off of him causing a brigade of rainbows all around him, Before flying back into the hole in the cave.

"Wake up. Time to mine." Quill said as he poured a pail of food into a trough. A swarm of rat like monkey creature ran to the trough, all except on. "Wake up Dilan," He said. "or you won't get lunch… or dinner."

The fat creature ran straight for the trough. "silly norculuses, Always tempted by one thing or another."

Quill grabbed a brown cloak of a rack crudely nailed on the wall than grabbed four empty sacks and filled them with an assortment of gold and gems. "Come on Niminey." Quill said over his shoulder catching the attention of a small winged squirrel like creature. "let's go, Niminey." He said as the pet jumped on his shoulder.

* * *

"Four bags of gold, two pounds of assorted gem, Which I sorted and priced. And four gallons of norulus milk." The man handed Quill some money and said, "It's all there." He said, But Quill still checked. Twenty five platinum bits, fifty gold bits and twenty silver bits.

"Thank you joe. Have a good day." He said to the merchant.

Quill walked thru the town surrounded by whispers and murmurs. The people wondered many thing about him. They wondered why he lived in the mountains, or where he got the gold, and sometimes, whey does he were a cloke and cover his mussel? He usually ignored them.

He walked in to the tavern with Niminey on his shoulder. "One bottle of black bear mead please?" quill said to the bartender.

"Coming on up."

"very fine specimen" said a man as he sat next to quill. He was next to three people he bet were his lackeys. He had a plane brown color to him. Every thing about him was brown. "Where'd ya find him?" He was pointing at Niminey

"None of you're business. He said to the stallion to his right.

"Here's your drink" the bartender said as he handed Quill his drink.

"How much ya want for im?"

He's not for sale now, and he never will be. Stop asking flint." Quill said sternly.

"Ya sur…"

He was cut off bye the bar tender saying. "You gona buy somting? Than get out."

"Let's go men." Flint said as he got off the stool.

When Quill left he put two silver bits on the counter and walked out the door.

"Fallow him." Flint said clearly upset with Quill. "NOW!" flint yelled when his henchmen didn't move.


End file.
